The Aftermath of Regin
by FrancisAndMaryLover
Summary: This story takes place after Francis's death. Instead of dying, however, he lives. This is the life that Mary and Francis could've had.
1. Chapter 1

We were in the carriage going home. I was so shaken up by the attacks. Francis knew that. He stroked my hair and gripped tightly to his chest. I couldn't bear to lose him again. Memories ran through my mind. Whenever I closed my eyes I saw the attacker banging Francis's head on the ground. A few tears rolled down my cheek.

"It's all right Mary. You're safe now. I'm safe now"

He's safe. That was so important to me. He was there. I could touch him. I could hear his voice. I could love him. Still I couldn't believe it. My mind was still insisting that he was gone.

"Talk to me, please? Let me know you are there." I pleaded. My voice faint from all of my crying.

"Mary. I'm right here. I will never leave you. Even if I am dead…" I cut him off.

"Please don't say that. You will live. We will live a long-lasting life. Filled with wonderful memories"

"That we will"

The carriage stopped and I sat up. Guards escorted us wherever we went. We went straight to the infirmary. The physician gave him some herbs and some ice for his head. I watched him while he slept. So peaceful. He rested for a few hours. By the time he woke up, it was dark.

"Mary? What are you still doing here? You need to go to bed." He was concerned about me. He was the one injured at yet he was worried about me.

"I'm staying with you." I insisted.

"Mary, please I can't sleep if you don't"

"My ladies are bringing a cot with some pillows. I will sleep here tonight."

"You don't have to do that. Really you don't have to do that"

"When I was… raped. You spent every night with me on that tiny little sofa! I am staying with you until you feel better."

He held my hand. We stared into each other's eyes. I fell asleep first, but I felt his stare on me while I slept. The next morning, I felt his hands on my arms. Slowing stroking up and down. I quickly woe up.

"Francis! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Better much better. I hope that cot wasn't too uncomfortable for you"

"I actually slept quite good" I stared at him for a good long while.

"What's the matter Mary?" He came over to my side.

"Within the past week I almost lost you two times, yet you are still here and I am soaking up every minute of it" I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you Mary… but unfortunately we have to go to court. There are many rumors about the attack yesterday and we have to put them to rest"

"Yes of course"


	2. Chapter 2

We entered the throne room and I heard many gasps. Many people whispering "The king is alive!" I suppose these were the rumors Francis was talking about.

"My subjects. I am here to address some rumors about me and about my wife, Mary." I was stunned. Were there rumors about me too? If so, what kind of rumors? That I was dead? That I was injured?

"As you can already tell, yes I am alive" There were small laughs. "Mary and I were not injured in the recent attacks. We have not found these assailants, but I assure you, we will and when we do they will be brought by swift justice" Even though Francis was talking, I felt a lot of eyes on me. Francis looked back at me and smiled. "Now that that is taken care of… I have to also put some rather old rumors to rest. My queen Mary…. Is NOT pregnant with Lord Conde's baby"

My face turned white. Did people actually think this? I know I told that to Conde, but I didn't think he told anybody. Oh no. What did Francis think? He told everyone before me that I wasn't pregnant, but we didn't have a talk about it. I never confirmed nor denied that I was pregnant.

"Well is she pregnant at all?" Someone called. "No" I swiftly said while standing up. "No… not yet." I looked down at the floor. I yearned for a child so badly. "That is all for today. You all are dismissed"

"Mary are you alright?" Francis said while holding my hand.

"Yes, I just…"

"I know. We will have children. And god, for whatever reason, has not given us this blessing… yet" I hugged him. He was so understanding. Some kings would be furious with their wives for this, but Francis, he loved me. He showed me that. He risked his life to save me.

"I hate to interrupt this embrace, but there is word from England" I looked over to see Charles. He looked upset and immediately had an unnerved feeling. "They are not happy, Elizabeth is not happy"

"When is she never unhappy?" I said as I laughed.

"She is unhappy because she thinks you are pregnant with Conde's baby"

"I AM NOT!" A tear rolled down my cheek. "I'm sorry Charles, I didn't mean to yell at you. I just hate this rumor going around."

Charles stared at me and Francis and then said "Mary I know it. Francis knows it. However, Elizabeth doesn't know it. Think about it from her point of view. Her arch enemy from birth pregnant with her husband's baby."

I was confused "Husband? I thought after the failed attempt on the castle conde went home"

Charles looked like he was scared to tell me the news. "No actually he went back to Elizabeth, but don't worry his brother signed the claim away to the throne. Elizabeth just feels threatened. I think she knows that you are a better fit for her throne."

"If all my problems weren't enough. Excuse me I have to go write a letter to the Queen of England"

Charles exited and Francis followed me.

"Mary? Are you alright?" I looked into his eyes. His beautiful, sparkling blue eyes.

"I'm fine. Next time I want to know of these rumors. I don't want to feel like you have to hide a silly rumor from me. Why would you hide something like that from me? You never even asked me if it was the truth or not."

"Well when I found you in Conde's tent I knew you had to tell him something so important. A few minutes earlier I heard rumors of Queen Mary pregnant with his baby. I put two and two together. Also, I wanted every minute with you. I was dying. I didn't want to burden you with more problems"

I kissed him. "I can't believe that after all we've been through, we are together. It felt like god wanted us apart for the longest time. I love you Francis."

"And I you Mary." I stayed in his arms for a few moments longer.

"Excuse me your Majesty, dinner is being served."

I suddenly felt how hungry I was. I hadn't noticed it. We walked into the dining room and delicious smells filled the room. Tonight, we had a roasted chicken, buttered rolls, cheese, and a delicious lobster bisque. The whole time I didn't say three words and I sensed Francis was worried. I didn't speak much for two reasons. I was savoring my meal and we had the Duke of London dining with us. He said some very insensitive things, but as a lady I kept my temper. It was important we kept a good relationship with the Duke. He was a Catholic and thought a bastard shouldn't be on the throne. He could be a very useful ally to us.

After dinner Francis and I went to our chambers. I started to get undressed, when I felt Francis's hands helping me.

"You weren't that talkative at dinner. Since when are you not talkative?"

"I was distracted by the Duke. Englishmen always make me feel uneasy."

"I know. I hope you weren't too offended though." I could finally breathe as my corset was off.

"He may have hated Elizabeth, but I feel he hated me more. I could just sense it. I can never feel safe. I…"

A tear rolled down my cheek. Francis wiped it up. "Let's forget about this. Just be safe in my arms" He pulled my waist close to his and he carried me to the bed. He kissed down my neck as I ran my fingers through his hair. I felt safe. Nowhere else did I feel safe, but with Francis. Safe in his arms forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Five weeks had passed from the dinner with the Duke. I was so relieved when he was gone. We had agreed to do nothing at the moment, but he was loyal to us not to Elizabeth, although there was no way to be sure. Lola and John had left the Castle. They moved to a villa on the country side. Lola and Francis agreed that John would stay here every other weekend. I was so happy for Lola and Francis, but I was also somewhat jealous. Lola had a baby with Francis, that they both deeply cared about. I wanted that so badly.

Francis was sparing with Charles. I watched from my window. Francis ordered I remain in my chambers the whole day. This morning I threw up the quiche I had at breakfast. Francis wanted me to rest. He checked up on me constantly. To be completely honest I felt fine after I threw up. This was the third time in four weeks that I had been sick. Everybody was worried, except for me. I had no pain what so ever. I looked out the window again and Francis was gone, but Charles was still there. Then, I heard the door swing open.

"Hello Francis" I said still looking out the window.

"It's not Francis dear" I turned around to see Catherine.

"I'm sorry Catherine. I thought it was Francis"

"Well yes understandably so" She had papers in her hand and smacked them on the table. "Do you know what these are? They're demands from Elizabeth."

"What does she want this time? I signed her stupid edict"

"The messenger that was taking that edict… was murdered. Unfortunate events don't you agree?" She had a smug look on her face. Then suddenly I realized it.

"You murdered him?! That treaty was going to bring peace to Scotland. Why? Why would you do that?!"

"Darling, England is yours for the taking. So, go ahead… take it!" She stepped closer to me.

"I don't want England! Scotland… France needed that! We are weaker than they are and Elizabeth knows it. We can't start a war!"

"Mary… I did this for your own good." She stroked my cheek and I slapped her hand away.

"Elizabeth thinks I declined her edict, making her believe I still want her throne. You did this for yourself, so get out. Get out now!"

She surprisingly did just that. She left.

A few minutes later Francis came in.

"Mary are you alright? I heard yelling."

I told him what happened and he was furious. The night was a blur after that. He sent Catherine to a tower and locked her away for murder and treason. I lay in bed waiting for Francis. Meanwhile, Greer visits.

"Hello Greer" I waved as she walked in.

"I heard what happened. I hope you are feeling better. You must be under do much stress and pressure. I brought you some tea and biscuits." The smell of biscuits made me sick.

"I'll take the tea thanks, but please take the biscuits away." She looked confused.

"Mary! Biscuits are your favorite! Are you still nauseated?"

"I believe so" I took a sip of my tea.

"I'll leave you then, or do you want some company?"

"Thank you, Greer, but I'm waiting for Francis" She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes of course your husband. However, I do want to see you sometime. Ever since we got married we haven't seen each other that often." She came over to hug me.

"I know Greer. We will soon." She left and Francis soon came in. I took another sip of my tea. I knew something was up immediately.

"Francis? What is it? What's wrong?" I was very concerned.

"Thanks to my mother. Everyone in England thinks France is weak and flaky. They've…" He looked so furious. "They've even threatened you" I was taken aback.

"A threat? On my life? C'mon Francis what's new?" I knew that wasn't it. There was more.

"Not a threat on your life… but a threat on your loved ones" I was confused. I love Francis, but he wasn't talking about himself and my mother died.

"Francis what are you talking about?" Dread filled his face.

"Your brother, James, he's injured" I was shocked.

"James? What happened? Is he alright?"

"Doctors say he could recover if the wound doesn't become infected." I swiftly got out of bed, but quickly became light headed. Francis steadied me.

"You need to rest Mary, you have been ill lately"

"NO! I need to see my brother." He looked at me funny.

"In Scotland? At night? Please Mary, just rest and in the morning if you still want to go we'll go" I had just realized how tired I was. I laid my head on the pillow and fell asleep. I awoke to Francis's sweet kisses. He kissed me down my neck and I turned around to face him.

"Oh, so your awake?" He asked me and smiled. I loved that smile so much. I could see it in his eyes that he deeply loved me.

"Yes, I'm awake. How could I not be awake with you kissing me relentlessly" I teased.

"Well get up. Today is a special day."

"Why is that?"

"My sister is here!"

"Which sister? You have three!"

"Just my favorite."

"Let me guess Claude." I laughed.

"Yes, and do you know why she is my favorite?" He questioned me with such authority.

"Why?" I played along.

"She has a knack for driving my parents absolutely insane. No pun intended as my father was mad" I laughed at that one. "Get up Mary before I have to drag you out. The cook is making porridge" I nearly vomited at the thought of porridge.

"I'll just have some bread and jam"

"Nonsense Mary! You need to eat more than that" He picked up a dress for me to wear, but shook my head. Dress after dress until I decided on a deep blue, long sleeved ballgown. One of my favorites.

After breakfast, Francis went to visit his mother. I read a book, took a stroll in the gardens and signed some official documents. Quite an unusually boring day. I went into my chambers to rest. I sent for Greer and she quickly arrived.

"Greer!" I hugged her so tight. "Tell me everything! Literally anything. My day has been unbelievably boring"

We talked for a good hour or two. Laughing and remembering things from when we were little. We even explored the castle, as if I didn't know every nook and cranny here. It was getting quite late so she left and I went back to Francis's chambers to find an upset Francis.

"They killed him. They actually killed him" I sat by his side puzzled.

"How killed whom?"

"John, they killed John!" I couldn't believe it.

"It's Catherine! She's done this before!"

"No Mary! There was a box… and inside the box was John's head!" How ruthless I thought. How ruthless and cruel to do that to a baby. I started crying so hard.

"What happened? Where's Lola?"

"They were on their way to let me spend time with John. They were hijacked. Lady Lola was not found." I was horrified. One of my closest friends could be being tortured right now Chills ran down my spine at just the thought.

"Do they have any suspects?"

"No" His voice was cold as ice. "But they suspect Englishmen" That was the most horrifying thing yet.

"Francis… I'm so sorry"

Francis was grief stricken the rest of the night. I suppose the news that I'm pregnant will have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

This was finally the day. It had been a week since the word of John. I was going to tell him my great news. Over the past few days we took a daily boat ride. I snatched this opportunity.

"Francis, I have something I need to tell you something"

"Go on Mary, what is it?"

"I was just wondering how good you are at sailing. I wonder if are child will be the same" I saw his smile for the first time in a week.

"You're… you're…"

"Pregnant."

"Mary? You don't look happy? Isn't this the most exciting thing ever?" He was concerned.

"Your mother explained to me that after a miscarriage you are more likely to have another" He laughed.

"Well to hell with my mother! You are pregnant with our child!"

"Can we just not announce it? I want to make sure."

"Okay Mary, as you wish"

It had been two weeks since I told Francis the good news. He was showering me with gifts and attention. 'How are you feeling' and 'Are you comfortable'. I loved Francis and all he was doing for me, but he was smothering me. I still didn't want to tell the world, yet. I had to be sure.

 **Sorry guys for this short chapter! Promise the next one will be much longer!**


	5. Chapter 5

I knew pregnancy was going to be tough, but the few final hours were the worst. Constant contractions and a 15-hour labor. Francis stayed with me the whole time. He made sure I was comfortable. I could tell he was tired.

"You need to rest as much as I do Francis" I insisted.

"I will be with you the whole way. I will be by your side through and through. And I will be here when the baby comes" He declared. Such like a king. I smiled at him and then the pain hit again.

"One more push your majesty! Hang in there!"

The pain was worse than anything I've ever experienced, well, besides the heartbreak of almost losing Francis. I gave one strong push. I felt a creature emerging. It was a wonderful feeling. A feeling of such love.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" The midwife said. She cut her umbilical cord, cleaned her up, swaddled her and gave her to me. A girl, I thought. I always wanted my first to be a girl… secretly. Even though everyone wants an heir to the throne, I wanted a girl. I had never seen Francis so happy. He couldn't take his eyes off of her or me. I saw his eyes get watery, but not one single tear dropped.

"What would you like to name her Mary?" He asked in the softest voice.

"You know what I'm going to say. Her name is Anne." I still can't believe I had a daughter… with Francis.

Over the pregnancy some things had happened. Elizabeth fell greatly ill, at which time we decided to drive some of the English out of Scotland. Scotland was at the moment peaceful. Francis finally let Catherine out, but only to help with the delivery of Anne.

Bash also found out what happened with John and Lola. They were on their way to the castle, when pagans hijacked their carriage. We were confused. Pagans hadn't had an attack in months, then all of a sudden, they kill the King's son? Something didn't seem right. We hadn't found Lola and that worried me. I hope she's alright. I only had Greer now. Ailey had died, Kenna became pregnant and Lola… Lola was missing. This whole pregnancy Francis had loved me more than ever. He made sure I was feeling okay and even held my hair back when I was throwing up. Even though I ballooned up and ate like a pig, Francis told me I looked beautiful every night. He put on my shoes since I couldn't even see my feet. He bushed my hair when I was too tired to do so. He loved me so much.

The Duke of London also has a plan of exposing Elizabeth, but I still don't trust him. He lives in England and is a royal subject to Elizabeth. That one night we had dinner he looked at me with such hate. He looked at me as if he wanted me dead. For the moment, however I have to put faith in him. And maybe he could help us with England.

Charles was still living at the castle; however, he did not like it. He thought he should study abroad, but Francis thought that he is almost of age, so he should stay at the castle. Charles didn't like having duties and responsibilities. He spent most of his time outside or with Prudence, his very close friend and I assume lover. She was very pretty. She had raven black hair like mine and beautiful sea green eyes. As I watched them I missed going outside. Francis was very protective and would only allow me to go out in the garden for one hour a day.

"Do you want to hold her?" Francis asked. I took my head away from the window and held my precious little daughter. She had a full head of blonde hair and big fat cheeks. I hadn't stopped smiling since she was born. Francis and I both decided that Anne would stay with me for three months and afterwards she would go with her nannies. Catherine came to my side and she held Anne. She had been some help with Anne, but I wanted her in the tower for what she did. She betrayed me and my country.

"Mary? Would you like to go tell the court of Anne's birth?" I looked at him. Anne was still very little, but she looked like him.

"Can I bring Anne?" I asked. "I don't want to leave her."

"Well of course we'll bring her! Don't you think the nobles will want to see her?" I was relieved. "I don't want anyone to hold her though." I paused and then said "There's a strange feeling. Between me and Anne. I am so protective of her."

"That's called a bond between the mother and child." Catherine said. I didn't look at her, only at Anne. I came over and tried to hold my baby, but Catherine had a tight grip.

"Catherine, I would like to see my baby." I said in the plainest and non-emotional way.

"Oh, Mary c'mon! Can't I hold my granddaughter for one more second before I'm thrown in the tower again?!" I was stunned. How would she know we only let her out to aid in the pregnancy?

"Don't look surprised. I can connect the dots. You conveniently let me out when Mary is giving birth. I knew it was too good to be true." I turned to Francis who was equally as stunned.

"That's right mother. You are a traitor and you will be dealt with as a traitor. This will be the last time you see your granddaughter and you will rot in the tower. I think I am being generous putting you in a tower with sunlight instead of the dungeon." Francis reached over for Anne, but Catherine didn't let go.

"Guards! Take this woman away to the DUNGEON!" Francis ordered. The guards grabbed Catherine and Anne was safely in Francis's arms.

"You can't treat me like this Francis! I am your mother!" I could see Francis had had enough.

"Then start acting like it _mother_. Take her out of my sight." Catherine didn't go down without a fight and continued to fight the guards.

"You'll need me eventually! And I WILL NOT help you!" She was screaming at this point and Anne was crying from the noise.

"In that case, mother, you will find your head on a chopping block" Catherine's face turned red and the guards finally took hold of her and detained her. I tried to calm down Anne and Francis helped me.

"Can you believe it? Our baby. _Our_ baby." I said looking at Francis. I hadn't stop smiling.

"I love you Mary… and I love our baby. Our little baby Anne" I kissed him and put Anne in her basinet. The doctor came in and said I needed to rest. He also gave me a towel to stop the bleeding. I was scared. I could still die from bleeding out. The physicians and servants were giving me water and other fluids. I also slept for nine hours. I hadn't got a good night's rest in days. When I woke up Francis was by Anne's basinet, rocking her. Anne was asleep, but you could hear her breathing.

"The sounds she makes are so precious." I said softly. Francis turned around.

"Ah, you're up, good. We need to address to the court of Anne's birth" I completely forgot about that. I rushed to get up, but Francis sat me gently on the bed.

"Take it slow Mary, you just gave birth two days ago." I slowly got up and put on a dress. It was a golden color with a red belt. The seamstress made it for me before I found out I was pregnant and this will be my first time wearing it.

I carried Anne down the stairs and into the throne room. As we entered I noticed something big covered by a gray sheet. I immediately was curious. Francis stood while I sat down on the throne.

"My royal subject, it is with great pleasure that I announce the birth of my daughter, Princess Anne! Go ahead uncover it!" A few men pulled down the gray sheet and reviled a beautiful portrait of me, Francis and… Anne. I didn't understand Anne is only a few days old, so there wouldn't be enough time to do a portrait. Nonetheless it was astonishing. It was at least eight feet tall!

"That is all. Thank you, you are dismissed." Francis ended the gathering. He always made court gatherings short.

"Francis, how did you… I don't understand where the portrait came from." He was eager to tell me that this artist took portraits of us from the past and merged them together and while I was asleep, the artist studied Anne and added her in.

"It's gorgeous Francis! I love it!" I half-hugged him with Anne in my arms. A knight soon approached and had a troubling look on his face. He bowed and gave us this news.

"Your Majesty, we have found a man who claims to know where Lady Lola is" My jaw dropped when I heard the news.


End file.
